


Invisible

by clonejail



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple that gets off together stays together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really want to write more for this fandom but had to start with something small. Hopefully there is more to come in the future! ...no pun intended.

This is wrong. That’s what Vanessa’s conscience tells her, echoing around inside her brain. Linnéa moans just then and brings her back to reality. The reality of her best friend under the covers of her bed, one hand down her pajama bottoms while the other slips under her thin top and toward her breasts. 

The sight coupled with the small, content noises coming from Linnéa makes Vanessa shudder. The pulsing between her legs is getting more intense, demanding attention. She manages to unbutton her jeans and slip a hand inside all in one movement. Running a finger through the wetness and up to her clit, Vanessa is barely able to contain a loud moan. She finds a rhythm that seems to match Linnéa’s as she watches on the girl on the bed.

Even in the dim light from the street, Vanessa is in awe of Linnéa’s body and wishes she could see more. Linnéa’s pajama pants are obscuring the view Vanessa is most interested in but she quickly changes focus once the girl on the bed raises her shirt to reveal her chest. The moment Linnéa’s fingers brush her nipples, she cries out and arches into her own touch. It takes every ounce of strength in Vanessa’s body not to stop being invisible and rush over to the bed.

A series of soft moans makes Vanessa swallow hard. From the way Linnéa is bucking her hips and arching up, she must be close. As the noises increase frequency and volume, Vanessa finds herself holding her breath. 

“Vanessa,” Linnéa cries out, her body tensing as she rides out her orgasm. Vanessa speeds up her pace, eager to come too. When Linnéa looks over and makes eye contact with her, that’s all it takes. Vanessa slides down the wall a little bit, struggling to keep her balance as her legs twitch, and ends up sliding halfway down into a crouch. 

“See you tomorrow night? Same time?” Linnéa asks. She’s beaming, a smile that lights up the dark room.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Vanessa responds, a grin lighting up her entire face.


End file.
